


Barriere linguistiche

by MissChiara



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shounen-ai, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChiara/pseuds/MissChiara
Summary: "La prima volta in cui Pallas scorse quel volgare, arrogante e brutto soldato veriano fu mentre era di ronda a guardia del perimetro dell’accampamento akielonese. Qualcuno dall’accampamento veriano gli aveva lanciato un fischio di apprezzamento, che suo malgrado l’aveva indotto a voltare la testa nella direzione da cui proveniva il suono, più che altro per curiosità. Avrebbe fatto meglio a non farlo: eccoli là, un branco di debosciati delle terre del nord, a ridere come scimmie. Uno di loro si stava sbracciando per attirare la sua attenzione, probabilmente l’idiota che gli aveva appena fischiato dietro."La mia storia si svolge a Fortaine, nel momento in cui l’esercito di Vere e quello di Akielos sono accampati uno accanto all’altro nei pressi del forte e Lazar passa il tempo a fischiare dietro a Pallas tutte le volte in cui lo vede passare.Questi due mi sono entrati di prepotenza nel cuore, ero praticamente obbligata a scrivere qualcosa su di loro!





	Barriere linguistiche

**BARRIERE LINGUISTICHE**  
   
  
**Rating** : giallo  
**Pairing** : Lazar / Pallas  
**Contesto** : “L’ascesa dei re” – il capitolo si colloca a Fortaine, nel momento in cui l’esercito di Vere e quello di Akielos sono accampati uno accanto all’altro nei pressi del forte e Lazar passa il tempo a fischiare dietro a Pallas tutte le volte in cui lo vede passare.  
**Prompt** : l’immagine qua sotto + il passo riportato all’inizio del testo.  
**Note** : il bello è che non sapevo nemmeno di shippare questi due! Ho dovuto scovare una fanart per capirlo!!!  
  
  
  
  
_Lazar aveva continuato a corteggiare Pallas_  
_con quella sicurezza indolente_  
_che avrebbe convinto il giovane_  
_a sollevare il gonnellino_  
_non appena si fossero trovati_  
_in una situazione_  
_in grado di assicurare loro_  
_un minimo di intimità._  
   
_Captive Prince vol. 3 – L’ascesa dei re_  
   
   
  
  
**L** a prima volta in cui Pallas scorse quel volgare, arrogante e brutto soldato veriano fu mentre era di ronda a guardia del perimetro dell’accampamento akielonese. Qualcuno dall’accampamento veriano gli aveva lanciato un fischio di apprezzamento, che suo malgrado l’aveva indotto a voltare la testa nella direzione da cui proveniva il suono, più che altro per curiosità. Avrebbe fatto meglio a non farlo: eccoli là, un branco di debosciati delle terre del nord, a ridere come scimmie. Uno di loro si stava sbracciando per attirare la sua attenzione, probabilmente l’idiota che gli aveva appena fischiato dietro.  
Pallas continuò il suo percorso senza più degnarli di uno sguardo. Non avrebbe dato loro soddisfazione. Non capiva la loro lingua, ma non era certo stupido. Sapeva che i veriani lo consideravano un barbaro ignorante per il solo fatto di essere akielonese. Non sarebbe sceso al loro livello rispondendo alle provocazioni.  
 

.oOo.

   
 **L** a seconda volta in cui lo vide, il soldato veriano aveva avuto l’ardire di attenderlo durante il suo giro di ronda, appoggiato bellamente con i gomiti alla staccionata che divideva i due accampamenti.  
Non appena Pallas era giunto nei paraggi l’altro gli aveva fatto cenno di avvicinarsi, ma lui non aveva assecondato l’invito, rimanendo a distanza con circospezione. _Mai fidarsi di un veriano_ , era il monito che gli avevano inculcato fin da piccolo. Soprattutto, pensò, _quel_ veriano volgare, arrogante e brutto; e poi gli dava fastidio il modo in cui quello gli fissava il gonnellino dell’uniforme. Che aveva da guardare? Che pensasse al suo, di abbigliamento, fasciato come una mummia fino al collo con quegli abiti dall’aspetto scomodissimo, che gli imprigionavano il corpo fino a polsi e caviglie compresi!  
L’altro, tuttavia, per nulla intimorito dal suo cipiglio, cominciò a parlargli spedito. Gli sorrideva, pareva voler sembrare amichevole, ma siccome Pallas non capiva una parola di veriano decise di non perdere altro tempo e se ne andò per proseguire la ronda.  
   
«Lascialo perdere, dammi retta! Quello lì non te lo dà manco morto, Lazar!» rise un altro soldato veriano.  
   
 _Lazar_? Era forse un _nome_? Sì, probabilmente. _Un nome insulso per un veriano_ _insulso_ , pensò Pallas.  
   
   
   
«Stai facendo amicizia con l’accampamento accanto?» l’apostrofò Aktis.  
   
«Ma figurati!» esclamò il giovane akielonese.  
   
Sbirciò oltre la spalla, verso la staccionata: il veriano era ancora là, e quando si accorse che lo stava guardando gli fece l’occhiolino. Pallas si voltò dall’altra parte, prima che l’altro potesse scorgere il sorriso appena accennato che gli era nato spontaneamente sulle labbra.  
 

.oOo.

   
 **L** a terza volta, il soldato lo stava di nuovo aspettando appoggiato alla staccionata in una posa rilassata, dandogli le spalle. Stavolta però non era voltato verso l’accampamento akielonese; stava guardando il sole che tramontava abbassandosi all’orizzonte, lo sguardo pensieroso perso lontano. Quando sentì i suoi passi si riscosse e gli rivolse un largo sorriso.  
Pallas decise di dargli una speranza e si avvicinò cautamente. Anche se non voleva ammetterlo, un po’ di curiosità gliela aveva messa addosso, quel tipo. Detestava ancora però il modo in cui gli fissava divertito il gonnellino, ragione per cui tenne una mano pronta sull’elsa della spada. Se solo avesse provato a sfiorarlo, gli avrebbe mozzato il braccio all’altezza del gomito, come meritavano tutti i veriani volgari, arroganti e brut…  
No! Un momento!  
Adesso che lo vedeva per la prima volta da vicino, Pallas notò che il soldato non era poi tanto brutto di aspetto, anzi! La presa sull’elsa si rilassò e il giovane rimase in attesa.  
L’altro si schiarì la voce e si concentrò prima di parlare, come se fosse in procinto di dire qualcosa di molto, molto importante.  
   
«Lo sai che hai un gran bel culo?» sillabò in un akielonese zoppicante ma piuttosto comprensibile.  
   
Pallas cambiò colore e rimase pietrificato per la sorpresa, poi subito dopo, furioso, gli sferrò un pugno, che Lazar riuscì fortunatamente ad evitare.  Il soldato akielonese dapprima parve sul punto di lanciarglisi addosso, poi voltò furente le spalle al veriano e se ne andò a passo molto più pesante del normale, facendo violenza su se stesso per controllarsi; no, non poteva rischiare una rissa, non ora che si era guadagnato l’onore di fare la guardia alla tenda del re. Era stata una fortuna, dopo tutto, che non fosse riuscito a colpire quell’essere. Già altri cinque soldati si erano guadagnati un’esecuzione per un motivo del genere. Doveva respirare profondamente e calmarsi. Del resto, la colpa di quel che era successo era solo sua: come aveva potuto essere così stupido da dare corda a un veriano?  
   
   
   
«Ha ancora le mani attaccate alle braccia. Strano!» lo canzonò Aktis.  
   
Pallas fece finta di non cogliere l’allusione.  
 

.oOo.

   
 **L** a quarta volta… sì, Lazar era _ancora_ ad aspettarlo alla staccionata. Ormai era diventata un’abitudine.  
Pallas pensò di tirare dritto facendo finta di non vederlo e non sentirlo, ma le parole del soldato veriano gli giunsero ugualmente.  
   
«Ehi! Scusami per l’altra volta! È colpa dei miei compagni, mi hanno fatto uno scherzo!» esclamò nel suo strano akielonese.  
   
Pallas sospirò, tuttavia si fermò ad ascoltarlo.  
   
«Mi hanno insegnato di proposito una frase sbagliata per farsi due risate! Non intendevo offenderti, davvero!»  
   
Il giovane si avvicinò di malavoglia alla staccionata, ancora incerto se credergli o no. Lo fissò per bene, cercando di capire dalla sua espressione se fosse sincero o se stesse solo proseguendo nel prenderlo in giro.  
Forse era sincero.  
 _Forse_.  
E comunque sapeva benissimo che tanto era sciocco fissarlo, non ci si poteva sincerare di cosa passasse nella testa della gente solo guardandola in faccia. L’unico risultato positivo che ne trasse da tutto quel guardare fu di constatare che la volta precedente non si era sbagliato: il soldato veriano non era affatto male.   
   
«E quindi?» chiese acido.  
   
«E quindi la frase corretta doveva essere più o meno: lo sai che sei un gran bel tipo?»  
   
Pallas sentì che, anche se non gliene importava poi molto dell’opinione dei veriani, quella specie di complimento non l’aveva lasciato del tutto indifferente, anche perché non rappresentava l’opinione dei veriani in generale ma di _un_ veriano in particolare, magari volgare, arrogante ma _non_ brutto, e forse – _forse_ – quella frase avrebbe anche potuto gettare le basi per iniziare una conversazione amichevole.  
   
«Comunque è vero, hai un gran bel culo!»  
   
Pallas era già lontano quando Lazar ammise con se stesso che forse aveva esagerato…  
Quel giovane akielonese dal corpo statuario andava trattato con le pinze, l’aveva capito fin dal primo momento. Tuttavia non aveva resistito dal prenderlo un po’ in giro: era davvero delizioso, quando arrossiva sotto la pelle bruna!  
 

.oOo.

   
 **L** a quinta volta, quando Pallas scorse Lazar alla staccionata lo superò a passo di marcia senza dar segno di essersi accorto di lui.  
   
«Aspetta! Ehi, ehi, aspetta! Aspettaaa!!!» urlò il veriano finché l’altro non fu costretto ad arrestarsi per evitare che attirasse l’attenzione di tutto l’accampamento.  
   
Lazar, come al solito, gli rivolse un sorriso radioso.  
   
«Lo sai che…» cominciò.  
   
«Sì, lo so, ho un gran bel culo...» lo interruppe seccato l’altro.  
   
Lazar lo guardò interrogativo, poi il sorriso tornò al suo posto.  
   
«Beh, sì, _anche_ …  Ma veramente stavo per dire tutt’altro. Lo sai che oggi è il solstizio d’estate?»  
   
Pallas realizzò di essersi appena fatto una discreta figura di merda, e fu sinceramente grato al veriano per non essere scoppiato a ridere come una iena per la sua uscita. Appoggiarsi al suo lato della staccionata e mettersi ad ascoltarlo gli sembrò il minimo, per ringraziarlo.  
   
«Il solstizio, hai detto? No, non ci ho fatto caso.»  
   
«Io sì, perché per me è importante. Noi lo festeggiamo con musica, danze e falò, anche se non è un’abitudine diffusa ovunque. Per esempio, è una tradizione comune nelle zone dell’estremo est e a sud, ma ad Arles, invece, non si usa molto. E da voi?»  
   
«Noi festeggiamo l’equinozio d’autunno, come simbolo di gratitudine per la vendemmia e i raccolti. Di solito i festeggiamenti sono contenuti e si svolgono nell’ambito della famiglia, ma a Ios è una ricorrenza particolarmente sentita: c’è perfino una sfilata.»  
   
«Sai, credo che questa sia la prima volta in vita mia in cui non passo il solstizio d’estate con i miei genitori… loro sono a nord ed io qui, a prepararmi per una guerra…»  
   
Pallas si accorse che Lazar non lo stava più guardando. I suoi occhi, privati ora di qualsiasi accenno di ironia, si erano posati inquieti sulle tende dell’accampamento. Il giovane si ricordò di quando, qualche giorno prima, aveva sorpreso il soldato veriano ad osservare il sole all’orizzonte; forse, anche allora stava pensando al solstizio che si avvicinava e soffriva per la lontananza da casa.  
Si sforzò di trovare qualcosa di divertente da dire per stemperare l’atmosfera, ma l’altro lo precedette.  
   
«Che ne dici di festeggiare noi due?» chiese, estraendo dalla bisaccia un’arancia candita e tornando a guardarlo con un ghigno impertinente.  
   
«Dove l’hai trovata? Non ci sono botteghe qua intorno.»  
   
«Omaggio dalle nostre cucine!»  
   
«Omaggio? In che senso?»  
   
«Oh, insomma, che t’importa? La vuoi o no?»  
   
Pallas gli sorrise, annuendo. Era la prima volta in cui il giovane gli sorrideva e Lazar rimase per qualche secondo imbambolato a guardarlo. Nonostante fosse un bel ragazzo robusto, tutto l’opposto di un ragazzino innocente, l’akielonese aveva un sorriso che scaldava il cuore.  
Lazar si riprese e, dopo aver diviso sommariamente a metà l’arancia con le mani, gliene porse una parte.  
   
«Felice solstizio!» esclamò.  
   
Per un po’ mangiarono in silenzio, studiandosi a vicenda non più con diffidenza ma come due compagni che cominciano a conoscersi.  
   
«Parli piuttosto bene la mia lingua.» disse dopo un po’ Pallas, mentre finiva di sbocconcellare la sua parte di arancia.  
   
«Mi sono esercitato parecchio in questi giorni. Volevo scambiare quattro chiacchiere con te che andassero al di là di un complimento al tuo c... beh… hai capito.»  
   
Pallas non ribatté, ma il suo viso parve prendere una colorazione più accesa. Cos’è che aveva pensato di quel veriano, all’inizio? Volgare, arrogante e brutto. Ora, ciascuno di quei termini pareva talmente inadatto a descrivere la persona che aveva davanti che si stupì di averli anche solo concepiti. Non gli dava nemmeno più fastidio l’idea che Lazar gli avesse fissato un po’ troppo il gonnellino; anzi, nell’ipotesi in cui avesse provato a sollevarglielo… esisteva la concreta possibilità che lui, ora, non glielo avrebbe impedito. Che cosa gli stava succedendo?  
   
«Devo terminare il mio giro di ronda. Grazie per l’arancia.»  
   
Quando fece per andarsene, Lazar lo afferrò per un braccio. Lo fece senza pensarci, e quando realizzò cosa era appena successo parve incerto sul come procedere.  
   
«Grazie per la chiacchierata.» disse solo, lasciandolo andare.  
   
«Ne faremo ancora, se ti va. Così ti eserciterai meglio. Ti mangi tutte le doppie.»  
   
Pallas se ne andò, ignaro di avere appena costretto Lazar a sospirare per il secondo sorriso che gli aveva elargito prima di andarsene.  
 _Ancora troppo presto per baciarlo_ , pensò il soldato veriano.  
   
   
   
«Questi giri di ronda diventano sempre più lunghi!» commentò Aktis, quando Pallas tornò a piantonare la tenda del re.  
   
L’arrivo di Damianos tolse Pallas dall’imbarazzo di dare spiegazioni. I due soldati scattarono sull’attenti al passaggio del re, e l’argomento fu abbandonato.  
 

.oOo.

   
 **L** a sesta volta fu quella decisiva, e accadde in concomitanza con i giochi tradizionali.  
Quando Lazar assistette al combattimento di Pallas – giovane, bello e dal corpo atletico completamente nudo e lucido di olio e sudore – per la prima volta maledisse il suo abito veriano così fastidiosamente stretto sul cavallo dei pantaloni; avrebbe dato chissà cosa per uno dei chitoni akielonesi dalle forme morbide e larghe!  
L’espressione dipinta sul viso del veriano era di genuina ammirazione, e anche qualcosa di più: qualcosa di molto vicino alla totale venerazione per una creatura divina.  
Al termine della gara il giovane vincitore in questione fece scorrere lo sguardo sulla moltitudine di teste del pubblico, scorgendo per caso l’altro tra le prime file; i loro occhi si incontrarono superando le barriere imposte dal divario linguistico, e parvero finalmente dichiararsi ciò che non erano riusciti a dirsi a parole.  
   
Quella notte stessa, Pallas scavalcò la staccionata divisoria, atteso da Lazar. Le risse tra i due eserciti erano punibili con la pena di morte, ma nessuno si era pronunciato riguardo eventuali sconfinamenti. L’akielonese era riuscito a procurarsi in via del tutto eccezionale della birra, così i due si erano accordati per piazzarsi sul lato più isolato dell’accampamento veriano e festeggiare in ritardo – e in intimità – il solstizio. Era una notte di luna piena, che rischiarava abbastanza da potersi muovere agevolmente anche senza l’uso di una fiaccola. Si diressero verso la loro meta, una radura appartata al limitare del perimetro dell’accampamento, in una zona che non ospitava le tende dei soldati bensì quelle adibite a magazzino per gli approvvigionamenti. Il piantone di guardia, amico di Lazar, quando li scorse transitare guardò altrove, fingendo di non essersi accorto della loro presenza.  
Lazar prese per mano Pallas e lo tirò verso il basso, facendolo accomodare su una coperta stesa appositamente. Ancora stringendo la mano del giovane, se la portò alle labbra e vi posò un bacio, studiando le reazioni dell’altro. Quando fu certo di avere il consenso del suo giovane amante, le loro labbra finalmente si incontrarono per la prima volta.  
Quel primo tocco incerto si trasformò presto in un bacio passionale e profondo. Pallas, completamente perso sotto la guida dell’altro, ricordò fugacemente che c’era stato un tempo in cui sarebbe stato pronto a mozzagli le mani con la spada, se solo avesse osato toccarlo; ora pensò che, se quelle stesse mani non si fossero decise a smetterla di indugiare sulle sue cosce e a proseguire oltre, presto se lo sarebbe strappato via da solo, quel dannato gonnellino. Afferrò il polso di Lazar e lo costrinse a salire più in alto, sotto il cuoio della divisa, offrendosi a lui e mugolandogli di soddisfazione contro le labbra quando l’altro lo accontentò concedendogli il contatto che cercava, realizzando infine che non aveva bisogno di riservare tutta quella cautela nei suoi confronti.  
Divenne chiaro a entrambi che i festeggiamenti a base di birra sarebbero stati momentaneamente rimandati a più tardi… molto più tardi.

.oOo.

   
 **P** ersero il conto delle volte successive.  
Non avevano ancora idea di cosa significasse per loro quella relazione che era nata, né dove li avrebbe portati. Del resto, ogni domanda diveniva magicamente priva di importanza, quando si perdevano l’uno nel corpo dell’altro, dando loro la forza necessaria per annientare la paura di una guerra imminente di cui, forse, non avrebbero visto la fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dai, adesso non venitemi a raccontare che quando nel terzo volume avete letto la frase che ho riportato all’inizio del capitolo non avete sentito scattare qualcosa dentro!  
> A proposito, lo so che i giochi tradizionali (o commemorativi? O propiziatori?!) si svolgono a Marlas e non a Fortaine, ma quando ho scritto questo capitolo avevo appena divorato il terzo volume troppo velocemente e mi sono confusa… È stato solo quando ho riletto il libro che mi sono accorta della svista! Inoltre i due accampamenti, che io sappia, non sono divisi da una staccionata: quella è una baggianata che ho inserito d’istinto.  
> Comunque, mi scuso per l’alto contenuto di idiozia di ciò che ho scritto; vi giuro che all’inizio doveva saltar fuori tutt’altro, poi la storia mi è sfuggita un po’ di mano… Se dovessi scrivere altro su Captive Prince (non vi spaventate, ma c’è anche il rischio che questo capitolo si trasformi in una raccolta con i personaggi più disparati) cercherò di impegnarmi per creare qualcosa di più decente XD  
> E, ultimo per ordine ma non per importanza, adoro la fanart che ho inserito alla fine: quei due me li immagino esattamente così!


End file.
